


What kind of idiot falls in love with his roommate, anyways?

by QuidditchFan



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuidditchFan/pseuds/QuidditchFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patroclus realizes his love for his roommate, Achilles. Internal conflict ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Patroclus

**Author's Note:**

> It's funny, I've loved books forever and yet I've never gotten into writing (or reading) fanfiction. But I read Song of Achilles and I cannot get those two idiots out of my head so this is the result. Enjoy! (seriously tho it's a beautiful book with beautiful character and yep I'm crying again)

I sit at my desk, bent over my homework. Damn these stupid numbers. Damn these stupid teachers. And damn my stupid roommate with his impossibly gorgeous face. Who's going to pay attention to me (homely, small, and probably rather annoying) when Achilles (godlike, tall, and charming) is always hanging around? I mean it is his room too, but he follows me everywhere, like a larger version of a golden retriever. Just to spite me, I'm sure.  
"Patroclus." I jump. God, I'm such a loser. He's laughing. Asshole.  
"What?" Now I'm annoyed. He's standing there with the sun shining around his hair like a halo, long limbs propped loosely against the window frame. No one has the right to look that nice.  
He winks. "Gotcha." My stomach flutters.  
"Prick." I turn back to my math.  
"I'm going out, Patroclus. Wanna come?" Every time he goes 'out', he invites me and every time I say no. What could someone like him want with someone like me? Nothing good.  
"No." I give my standard answer, but for some strange reason I almost with I say yes. No, I have to study.  
I turn and watch him leave, his tall frame almost as familiar as my own. As soon as the door clicks I swear.  
I smile, remembering the time he forgot his key and stumbled in drunk at four in the morning. On exam week. He acts like he's invincible. He might as well be. I couldn't imagine anything hurting him.  
Okay, there's no way I can get this work done. I close the book and lay down on my bed, eyes closed.  
You know. I've never even let this become a fully coherent thought, but... I think I'm in love with him. I've never thought that before. I let it roll around in my mind for a bit.  
Thoughts drift through my head; Achilles, best fencer on the team. Fast as lightening, graceful as a swan, and gorgeous. Achilles; sitting with me in the room for a week when my father disowned me. He skipped a whole week of classes, comforting me and holding me and... you know what, that's pretty gay. Why did he do that? He could have been anywhere else, and he stayed with me while I cried my eyes out.  
No. There's no way. I block off that thought. No way. No way Achilles, golden boy, would ever even- no.


	2. Achilles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achilles' view on things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is not that great and short, but eh. I was just thinking about them again and I had to write more.

As soon as the door clicks I swear. “Shit!” Why do I always have to do this? I am utterly smitten with my fucking roommate (which is bad enough) but I insist on acting like the biggest idiot ever around him! Winking like a fucking douche! That’s what I do to guys I flirt with at the cafe so they give me a discount, not Patroclus! He can see right through that shit- it doesn’t faze him a bit.  
I walk down the hallway, almost at a jog. If I’m near Patroclus more than five hours a day the urge to kiss him becomes too overwhelming.  
If I’m with him more than five minutes the urge to kiss him is too overwhelming. Just look at that idiot- he’s so pathetic you can’t help but love him. He’s got these huge dark eyes and when he looks at me my heart just fucking melts.  
I reach the library and wander in. I hope Patroclus thinks I’m at some wild party. I hope he never finds out that I spend all my time at the library. I’m sure he’d be into it, but that’s the embarrassing part. I sit down and start working on my homework. I’m not sure how much time passes, but I look up and there he is.  
“Pat!” I say, pushing down my excitement. I force my face to look bored.  
He smiles. Fuck. “Hey, Achilles. Didn’t think you would be here.”  
“Yeah, er… I was gonna go to a party but I remembered this paper was due and…” I mutter out the rest of the excuse, trying not to look at his eyes. One glance and I would be hypnotized.  
He looks me straight in the eyes. Damnit!  
“Do you need any help?”  
Yes! Please stay! I stretch out. “I guess it would be nice to have someone to distract me.” Shit, that was gay.  
“Alright.” He swings himself into the chair right next to me easily. I stare at his arms- for such a nerd, he has really nice arms. I feel my face start to heat up. Oh please, no.  
I throw my pencil on the floor in a way that hopefully looks accidental. I duck under the table and try to regain myself.  
When I pull myself back up, he’s looking at me oddly. I hope he didn’t notice. “Pat?” I say softly.  
He leans forward slightly and I run with it. I lean into him and our lips practically smash together, but I don’t care. His arms find their way to the back of my head and I feel his hands running through my hair. It’s so nice.  
He feels so nice. He tastes like those popsicles he’s always eating- the blue raspberry ones. He pulls me closer and I melt.  
I’m kissing Patroclus. _I’m kissing Patroclus. ___


End file.
